Zone Detectives:Chilling Yet Thrilling
Sonic is put out the house by his mother again.Sonic then goes to stay with his dad in the Ice Cap Zone,but runs into a case. Chilling Yet Thrilling Sonic:on Shade's apartment doorHey are your here? Shade:the doorCome on in.What's the problem? Sonic:My mom put me out.And I was wondering if I could stay at your place? Shade:Sorry,but this is only a one bedroom.Why don't you go stay at your dad's place? Sonic:As far as I'm concerned,he is never reentering my life. Shade:I'm sure he's not as bad as you say. Sonic:Nothing can change my mind. Shade:I'll go with you. Sonic:Fine. Shade:But how are we gonna get there?I can't afford a trip to the Ice Cap Zone. Sonic:I've got an idea. Narrator:Later that night at the police station. Shade:What are we doing here?No one's here but a few officers and Rosachuck. Sonic:That's good.Rosachuck is so dumb he wont see this one coming.Flow with me.Hey Rosachuck. Rosachuck:Yes. Sonic:Can I borrow the key to the holding cells?I need to lock a four eyed creature up. Rosachuck:Really,why? Sonic:Ah...he said your mother was ugly. Rosachuck:I don't have a problem with that. Sonic:Oh,and he also said she stole your purple shorts and she's raiding your fridge. Rosachuck:Oh,take this and lock him up right away. Sonic:Thanks. Shade:We don't need the keys to the holding cells. Sonic:The key to start the Zone Linker are on the same key chain. Shade:the machineYou ready. Sonic:Ready as I'll ever be,I guess. Narrator:Just then,they were transported to the Ice Cap Zone. Sonic:It's freezing out here and I forgot my coat. Shade:Maybe if we can get to someone to tell us where he lives you could get warmer. Sonic:over to a citizenHey,do you know Jules the hedgehog? Anonymous Citizen:Yep.He lives just over that hill. Sonic:on his dad's doorHurry up I'm freezing. Jules:the doorSonic,what are you doing here. Sonic:I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be. Jules:Come in. Shade:Thank you. Jules:I'm just happy to see you Sonia. Sonic:She's not my sister,she's my partner.But how would you know,you were never there. Shade:Jules' handIt's a pleasure to meet you.Your son and I now work for the Mobius police department. Jules:Wow,I never would thought you'd turn into a cop. Sonic:That's detective to you. Jules:Well whatever.Come have a cup of coffee.You can even have some of my frozen steaks. Sonic:No thanks.ringsHello? Captain Levy:the other endIs this the hedgehog residence? Sonic:Unfortunately yes. Captain Levy:And is this Sonic the hedgehog I'm talking with? Sonic:The one and only. Captain Levy:We were hoping you could help us with this ice skating accident. Sonic:Sure. Captain Levy:Come on down. Narrator:Later at the scene. Sonic:So what exactly happened? Captain Levy:A koala was ice skating and fell through the ice. Sonic:Sounds like an accident. Captain Levy:Here's the strange part.He disappeared under the ice. Shade:This has got Enerjak written all over it. Sonic:He must have used chaos control to leave.He might have been dressed up. Shade:There is only one way to find out.We've gotta go under the ice. Sonic:How are we gonna do that? Shade:I have no clue. Narrator:Later back at Jules' house. Sonic:the phone with TailsI'm telling you the truth.We ran into another case.I just need to borrow your x-ray goggles for a while. Tails:the other endNo.You'll end up breaking them or something. Sonic:I'm the most responsible guy on the planet. Tails:Ok,since you're so responsible,what happened to my Game Sphere,or my hockey stick,or what about the time I let you borrow my air board. Sonic:Those were accidents.This is different,it's police business. Tails:Fine,I'll send them to you in my zone link generator. Sonic:Why didn't you tell me you had one of those machines? Tails:Because you never asked.Byeup phone Sonic:Yea bye.Hey Shade,we don't even have to get our feet wet for this one. Narrator:Later at the lake. Sonic:Ok,If I put these x-ray goggles on,I should be able to see if Enerjak is really the one who did this. Shade:giggles Sonic:What? Shade:Those goggles make you look so funny. Sonic:Ah,can we focus on the business at hand. Shade:Ok. Sonic:I see,a koala outfit. Shade:That means it was Enerjak. Sonic:Nope.That just proves that someone faked the fall.We need more evidence. Shade:Like this.picks up a piece of metal Sonic:This is Enerjak's armor. Shade:He must've been here recently. Narrator:Early the next morning. Jules:eating breakfast with ShadeOh good,you're finally up.I fixed you pancakes. Sonic:No thanks,I've gotta run.out the door Jules:Does he ever sit still? Shade:Probably not. Sonic:to the lakeWhat are the police doing here?Hey,what's going on? Captain Levy:We were just coming around here to check out the crime scene again. Sonic:We found a piece of Enerjak's armor last night. Captain Levy:Where? Sonic:Near the trees over there.What I'm thinking is that whatever he's looking for is under the ice.We've gotta get to it before he does.ready to walk out onto the ice Captain Levy:Be careful Sonic. Sonic:on the ice and breaks through it Captain Levy:No!!! Sonic:back upshiveringI-I-I-s t-t-this the s-s-stuff you needed? Captain Levy:This is an anti chaos orb. Narrator:Later the next morning at Jules' house. Shade:Sonic are you ready to go? Sonic:Yea.Lets go.on the door Jules:I'll get it.Oh hello captain.Come in. Captain Levy:Sonic and Shade,I'd like to thank you for your help on this case and if there is anything we could do to help you in the future let us know. Shade:Thank you sir. Sonic:Lets go.out front door Shade:Thank you for letting us stay here Jules. Jules:You're welcome.Call me about tht interview when you get a chance. END OF EPISODE